


Rei the Clockwork Boy

by blushies



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushies/pseuds/blushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has many loves in his life. He loves theory, he loves books and he loves logic. Loving a person was never a thing he planned to do. Pastry Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei the Clockwork Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpie/gifts).



Rei's worst nightmare was working the counter at the pastry shop. Blonde, slick and as sweet as the custard cream he piped into pastries, the counter boy brought up every illogical feeling Rei had worked so hard to suppress. In the past week that the clerk had begun work at the cafe, Rei had fallen into an ugly routine.  
After swim practice he'd head down to the shop, feeling his heart race faster and faster until he opened the door. He'd break into a hot sweat as soon as he saw the blond energetically tapping away at the cash register buttons. Rei would approach the counter and nervously stutter “o...o..one e..eclair please!” and feel his heart rate swoop even higher as the clerk joked that “even Shakespeare couldn't speak so majestically” then enthusiastically scoop up an eclair and hand it over with a wink. Rei would fumble for change in his pockets awkwardly and hand over a damp pile of coins. The clerk would give him a smile and say “see ya tomorrow!” with a polite wave. The sight of his surprisingly big hands would make Rei's stomach drop and pants tighten. He'd turn around and leave the shop as quickly as possible to eat his pastry on the side of the road. He needed one eclair to raise his sugar level after a workout, but he thought he might start ordering two because going to the cafe was a cardiac exercise in itself.  
After doing some research, Rei finally had a solution to his problem. The physical pain he felt when going to the pastry shop was easily explained using basic psychological theory. He was simply manifesting his emotional turmoil in physical form. Inside his mind, his higher self (Ego) was battling with his lowest self (Id). His Id felt attraction toward the clerk but his Ego knew he was wasting his time. The only way to pacify his Id, Rei deduced, would be to entertain his Id briefly. Rei decided he had to go on one date with this boy. Just the one was all he needed and then he could go back to gracefully exiting track practice and analyzing his dietary needs rather than thinking about pink cheeks and veined hands.  
The best part of his plan, according to Rei, was that he didn't need to plan to be graceful. He figured that if he got rejected for being too awkward, his Id would no longer see the reward in pursuing this boy. And on the off chance that he did get a date, the date would inevitably go so terribly that his Ego would overpower his Id with the logic that they didn't belong together. Rei was so enamoured with this world in which everything could be solved with simple scientific theory.  
No amount of study and theorizing could have prepared Rei for what happened to him next. From the moment Nagisa said yes, to the day he saw him at the train station wearing a tight pink t-shirt and jeans, Rei was bombarded by an array of feelings he'd never felt before. When Nagisa's hand drifted into his as they walked by the beach after dinner, Rei was thrown for a loop when he realized how much he liked this. This boy was flesh and heat and blood and life and Rei learned that every conscious self he had inside him wanted this. Every Rei that had ever existed and any Rei that would ever exist would always want Nagisa. But Rei knew that he would only ever be calculations and metal and gears and theory. He was painfully aware that the way he held Nagisa's hand would never be as warm as it should, that Rei would never find the words beautiful enough to make Nagisa love him and that his own eyes would never be as full of life as the eyes that Nagisa deserved to gaze into.  
As the night wound down, Rei closed himself off. He resolved only to listen to Nagisa, to take as much of him in for the last time. Nagisa was frustrated that Rei was suddenly cold, he tried to break him by asking as many questions as possible. To his frustration, Rei answered them all evasively. Nagisa's determination was slowly worn down until they walked along a row condos in complete silence. Rei turned toward the door of his apartment. Nagisa watched him find his keys and unlock the door. As the door opened, Nagisa realized he couldn't stand to watch him go. Rei had been the only guy who wasn't intimidated by his energy, he felt like Rei really listened to what he had to say. He enjoyed watching him fiddle with his glasses pensively every time Nagisa shared his thoughts about food or people or games that he liked. He had never felt so valued by someone and he didn't want this to be the last time.  
“Rei!” Nagisa shouted, running up the walk to the door “Wait!” Rei froze with his hand on the door handle.”Do you like me?”  
Rei's hand quivered on the doorknob. He liked Nagisa so much. He let spill his feelings about Nagisa, about how he's so alive and how Rei think he could never love a soulless robot like him. Nagisa shut him up with a deep kiss. Rei was grateful that Nagisa had a tight grip around his shoulders because he felt like the body of steel and gears keeping him together just might fall apart under the force of the kiss.  
Nagisa gently pushed Rei inside and Rei closed the door. Nagisa's rythm became faster. He thrusted his tongue and moved his lips in a pace that made Rei's head swim. His knees turned to jelly and Nagisa's body followed his as he slid down the back of the door and sat on the ground. Nagisa tucked himself between Rei's sprawled legs. His torso brushed over Rei's erection as he peppered his face with kisses. Rei let out a small moan as Nagisa kissed the sweet spot on his jaw line.  
Rei felt like a complete mess and for once he couldn't bother himself to feel bad about it because Nagisa was kissing his neck and toying with the waistband of his jeans.  
“If you want me to stop, just say so.” Nagisa whispered breathlessly into his collar bone.  
“Please don't stop.” Rei's voice cracked and he felt his face redden with embarrassment.  
Nagisa smiled and helped him unbutton his shirt, Nagisa peeled off his own and threw himself into another kiss. Rei embraced his waist and revelled in how incredibly soft he was.  
Nagisa moved down to Rei's waist and removed his jeans. He planted a few kisses on the swell of his stomach then kissed along the inside of Rei's thighs, making him whimper. He wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, gave it a deep suck and then removed his mouth. He began to massage his balls as he licked down the side of his shaft. Nagisa wrapped his hand around Rei's strong erection and his mouth followed it down.  
Nagisa's wet mouth made a warmth spread along Rei's spine, from the bottom of his stomach to the base of his skull. Rei bit his lip as Nagisa began to slide his mouth and hand in tandem down the length of his cock. Every time his mouth slid over the tip of Rei's penis, it twitched and a tightness rose inside of Rei. He made choked sounds of pleasure as Nagisa began to pump Rei harder inside his mouth. Rei grasped the tiled floor with one hand and clutched his own head with the other. His hair and glasses were pushed to the side, his face and hair a sweaty mess. Rei began to feel himself on the crest of an orgasm. He moaned deeply and loudly and felt for the first time in his life like he was nothing but life and blood pumping hard through flesh. Nagisa's cheeks flushed as Rei came hard into his mouth. He swallowed and nudged himself into Rei's shoulders which were rising and falling hard with his breath.  
Rei buried his face, embarrassed to be so undone, into Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa took his hand and kissed it tenderly and they sat on the tile floor sharing the warmth of two beating hearts.


End file.
